


Christmas Goodies

by heyyitslaurennn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Christmas with the Avengers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Kitchen Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyyitslaurennn/pseuds/heyyitslaurennn
Summary: Bucky finds reader in the Christmas spirit, baking her tushy off, and things get hot real quick.





	Christmas Goodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo again my loves! So this just came to me today and so I wrote a thing and here it is :D let's all get into the spirit of Christmas with some good ole Bucky smut <3 cheerio!

You softly blew a stray wisp of hair from your face after wiping the sweat beading along your brow with your forearm; you'd been slaving away in the communal kitchen for days, baking any form of Christmas cookie and pie you could think of, and the Avengers were scarfing them down almost as fast as you dished them out.

 

Especially Bucky.

 

You smiled to yourself as the thick, scruffy man out of time graced your thoughts. You weren't one for mushy lovey shit, but _boy_ did that man do things to your body you never imagined you would experience.

 

Just as you snipped one end of a bag of white chocolate morsels open to pour into your red velvet cookie dough, a small gleam of silver caught your attention just outside your periphs, inching closer and closer to a platter of cupcakes you'd finished icing just minutes ago. You thought quickly and grabbed a small handful of dough, whipped around and launched it at Bucky's face, unable to stifle a laugh as it splattered him square in the nose.

 

"Well I was hoping for cooked pastries, but this'll do," he muttered between laughs as he scraped the dough from his face, winking devilishly as he stalked toward you.

 

"Don't you dare!" You warned, swiftly reaching over and grabbing a wooden spoon to brandish at him, cupcake batter still dripping from the end. The spoon did nothing, however, and you squealed as he swooped in for the kill, nuzzling his scruffy face into the crook of your neck and sucking off a tiny splotch of cake batter that had mysteriously made its home just below your ear.

 

"Noooo I'm baking," you half-moaned, shoving him away as your face and throat immediately flushed red.

 

Bucky smirked and nodded, half-consciously tugging at the sleeves of his sweater and stepping back into the newly decorated communal area, marveling at how much had been done; he'd only been out for a couple hours, afterall. "Don't tell me you did all this yourself, Doll," he waved his metal fingers at the miles of garland and mistletoe and other Christmas decor hanging around him.

 

"Yeah right," you scoffed as you turned back to your thickening cookie dough. "Wanda helped with the really high stuff. She said, and I quote, 'I don't trust you on a ladder.'" You said in your best Wanda impression.

 

"I don't blame her one bit," Bucky stopped in front of the Christmas tree that hadn't quite been finished decorating yet. He smiled when he noticed his box of decorations sitting next to it, untouched. "Besides, you'd probably still be too short even with the ladder."

 

"Hey!" you shouted from the kitchen, feigning hurt, but giggling when you heard his low-bellied laugh.

 

As Bucky made progress on the tree, you grew more and more frustrated with feebly attempting to mix the morsels into the hardening dough. "Dammit... Hey sweetie?" You called over your shoulder. "I may need a hand with this."

 

"Anything for you," he called right back as you heard his heavy footfall approaching. 

 

"I need some muscle to mix these in," you pouted when he stepped up to the counter next to you.

 

"You and your puny arms," he teased, taking the spoon from you and stabbing it into the mound of dough, making the morsels disappear effortlessly.

 

"That's exactly what I have a big, strong, sexy man for, duh," you giggled, wrapping your messy arms around his waist and squeezing.

 

"You're gonna get my shirt dirty," he said matter-of-factly, dropping the spoon and softly grasping your wrists, holding them as he turned in your arms. "So that's it, huh? You just keep me around for my strength?" He grinned as his gray eyes twinkled with mirth.

 

"Of course! Why else?" You stood on your tiptoes to lay a quick peck to his plump lips, only to be smashed to his body by his metal arm as his flesh hand flew up to cradle the back of your head, effectively holding you in place as he deepened your kiss.

 

Not that you minded; you made your affections for him blatantly obvious when you got tired of waiting on him and simply asked him out on a date yourself several months ago. It was never something he was accustomed to, but it definitely flattered him and brought him out of his shell in the process.

 

You sighed into his open mouth as your tongue prodded at his, your arms gently winding around his waist again as you settled into his embrace. 

 

As the air surrounding the two of you heated up, and not just because the oven had been on all day, you pulled away and blushed furiously. "I--I need to finish--" you stuttered dumbly; he always had that affect on you, turning you into a bumbling fool in love.

 

"Yeah yeah, I get it," he jested as he tucked that same flyaway strand of your hair behind your ear, his thumb trailing absentmindedly down your jawline. "Anything else I can do to help?"

 

"Ummm..." You trailed off as you spun in place to glance around the messy kitchen. "Not immediately no, but if you wanna finish putting up your decorations? Tony has some people coming by..."

 

He nodded and planted a firm kiss to the top of your head and hurried back to the tree.

 

You had quickly grown accustomed to the domesticity of being the lover of Bucky Barnes. Tony brought you on about a year ago as their communications coordinator for special missions; sometimes you did odd office jobs for Pepper and Agent Hill. You loved what you did, and you only took Tony's offer to live fulltime at the compound when he noticed how often you were there with Bucky aside from working. That stubborn man would never admit to how big of a soft spot he grew for Bucky, despite their dark history.

 

You remembered that conversation with Bucky very clearly; how nervous and afraid he had been that you would hate him, how he was so adorably hesitant to tell you how old he was, even though you already knew.

 

"I'm a monster," he breathed as he fidgeted on the couch next to you, and you probably wouldn't have even heard him if you hadn't been so intent on letting him know that you weren't going anywhere, that he was inevitably stuck with your nerdy ass.

 

You smiled as you recalled the moment you're pretty sure he fell in love with you. You pushed your thick black-framed glasses up the bridge of your nose, turned your whole body toward him, and said, "There isn't a thing you could say that would send me running, James. I'm here for you, sugar." You took his chin in hand and your southern drawl bled through your lips like honey and that was it. He was hooked.

 

"Daydreamin' about some guy again?" Bucky called from the other room. 

 

You snapped out of it and whipped around, flashing him a million-watt smile and watery eyes. "Maybe," you teased before making yourself busy laying out globs of dough on the cookie sheet. As you spooned out the dough, your mind began to wander again, but this time to memories that were a little more risqué. You bit your lip to stifle a moan and clenched your thighs together to curb the intense heat currently pooling at your core.

 

"Anyone I know?" This time he was right up against your ear, flesh and metal hands gripping your hips as he pressed himself against your back.

 

"You might know him," you huffed, allowing your head to loll to one side, presenting him with more porcelain flesh.

 

"Mmmm," he moaned softly, trailing his nose up the side of your throat before tugging on your earlobe with his teeth, "tell me about him," he demanded softly before attaching his lips to that spot behind your ear that always caught your breath.

 

"Fuckkkk," you gasped, hands flying forward to grip the counter as your knees gave out. "T--tall, long dark hair, piercing eyes, like a storm..." You trailed off, nearly succumbing to pleasure until he bit your shoulder, bringing you back with a tiny jolt of pain before soothing the spot with his tongue. 

 

"Keep going," he urged, flesh hand slinking up underneath your tank top and up your torso to cup your breast through your bra.

 

"Thick muscles, oh _god_ \--" you keened when he began tweaking your already hard nipple, his lips still trailing across your skin. He brought his metal hand up to yank your shirt and bra straps down over your other shoulder, kissing and nipping the flesh there as your head fell back.

 

"Bucky _please_ ," you begged, hands flying up to grab at any part of him you could reach.

 

"Please what, babygirl?" He purred coyly into your ear, now having to hold you up as you were jelly in his hands.

 

You growled and began shoving baking supplies across the counter, making plenty of room. You turned in his arms and hopped up onto the counter, barely making it before grabbing his shirt and pulling him to you. Your lips latched onto his, muscle memory taking over as your hands roamed his perfect body, gliding up his abs and chest, tearing his sweater over his head and leaving his upper body bare to you. 

 

You remember when he wouldn't let you take his clothes off, he was so embarrassed by his body. Not that you ever tried to push him to do things he couldn't handle. You were very patient with him, and he thanked you generously for it the first time you had sex. 

 

Shy, nervous Bucky such a far gone afterthought, the sinfully sexy man standing before you made you feel so many things you just didn't know where to start. The dark desire evident in his eyes, you tugged your bottom lip between your teeth as you continued to let your hands wander, eventually making their way down to the waistband of his black jeans and pulling him further between your thighs. 

 

His thick arms bracketed you in as he leaned down to lick heatedly into your parted lips again, both you and him moaning as he went to remove your clothes. You stopped him as he tugged at your shirt, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

 

"We're alone, don't worry," he assured you. That's all the confirmation you needed to throw your arms up into the air to let him yank your shirt over your head. He drew ever closer and captured your lips once more as he reached around to unhook your bra, pulling it away from your body and tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder as he ravaged your mouth and squeezed your heavy breasts, weighing them in his hands as he pinched your rock hard nipples.

 

In your haze of passion, you broke the kiss and leaned back on the counter, your left hand bumping a half-used tub of cream cheese icing. 

 

_Light bulb!_

 

"Wait," you placed your palm tentatively on his chest and chewed on your lip. As he eyed you suspiciously, you held up one finger, signifying "just a second" as you shimmied off the counter and grabbed the icing tub on your way down to your knees.

 

You gazed up his body as you made quick work of his jeans and found him staring, wide eyed and jaw dropped before he began assisting you with his pants and boxer briefs.

 

Once his cock sprang free, thick and veiny, nearly smacking you in the chin as it bobbed up, you grasped it firmly at the base and dipped your fingers in the icing. He let out a shaky moan as you smeared it around his tip and began licking it off. He exhaled sharply and wound his flesh fingers into your hair, pushing slightly but never applying too much pressure; he knew you preferred to be in control during this particular act.

 

Once your mouth was all slick and gooey, you took him in as far as you could, eyes watering as you went.

 

"Fffuuuuck, Y/N," he groaned, breath ragged as his eyes rolled back and he nearly collapsed backward into the opposite counter. You took that as an affirmative and hollowed out your cheeks, humming as you sucked hard. 

 

Up and down, up and down you went as you held on to his hip for stability, you massaged his shaft expertly with your tongue and twisted your wrist around the base to make up for not being able to take him into your warm mouth completely. But hell, Bucky swore you were better at any sexual act that he had ever experienced before you and he would never let you go.

 

Suddenly to his surprise, you released his dick and seemingly unhinged your jaw as you pushed all the way down until his thatch of hair tickled your nose, and you swallowed around him, making his vision white out. He roared out his release, coating your throat until you took every last drop.

 

"Jesus," he sighed, slumping back against the cabinets, looking somewhat sated as he smiled at you. You grinned with satisfaction and went to take the icing tub and stand up, but his hand shot out and took the tub from you. "Uh-uh... My turn, princess," he cooed as he set the tub aside and scooped you up. 

 

He practically tore your pants and panties off before setting you on the counter, naked and partially covered in baking ingredients. He retrieved the icing and raked his flesh finger through it, swirling icing around each nipple. He hummed in appreciation as he bent down to take a nipple in his warm, wet mouth, circling it with his tongue before sucking hard. You cried out as you threaded your fingers through his hair, silently begging him for more. 

 

"What do you want, princess?" He asked, the baritone of his voice like honey dripping into your ear canal. You could only squirm under his touch. "Come on Doll, use your words."

 

"Fuck--I want you inside me, Buck," you rasped, gasping when he spread your thighs as wide as they would go. He then latched onto your other nipple, suckling softly as he slowly inserted a metal finger into your slick opening. You moaned heatedly as you arched off the counter, hands still in his hair holding him in place as he fingerfucked you.

 

"Ohhhhh James, more!" You begged without shame, knowing that he fucking _loved_ to hear you beg.

 

He chuckled as he added a finger with ease, stretching you just a little more. You nearly yanked some hair from his scalp as you howled in ecstacy, your walls clenching around his fingers.

 

And then they were gone. You whined at the emptiness, until you opened your eyes to find him pumping himself a few times before lining himself up with your entrance. He dragged the head of his cock through your folds, becoming slick with your arousal before he pushed inside of you. 

 

"Ohhh fuck yessss," you moaned as he soon bottomed out, completely sheathed within you and uttering Russian curses as he maintained his self control. It was the hottest thing you'd ever fucking seen. He stood motionless, eyes screwed shut, breathing shallow. You giggled, which caused your walls to flutter around him and jolt him out of it. "You okay there, Sarge?"

 

He grinned maniacally. "Never better, dollface." He slowly pulled out, almost completely, then slammed bsck home, causing you to slide back a little. You groaned out his name as you held onto his biceps.

 

He soon set a steady pace, rough and punishing but you fucking loved it. He thought himself a monster, but you saw a caring, loving, generous, humble, sexy, brutal, animalistic man that you would sell your soul to keep all to yourself. He hovered over you and watched you as he pistoned into you over and over, your legs wrapping around his waist and locking into place as you held on for dear life. 

 

"Fuck--fuck--James," you gasped, stretching your neck to try to reach him.

 

"I got you, baby," he muttered, meeting you halfway and locking his lips to yours, swallowing your cries and muffling his own. You took the initiative and slid your hand down your torso to feverishly massage your clit, diving headfirst over the edge and into immeasurable bliss, screaming his name.

 

"'M right behind ya, doll," he ground out just before roaring his release for the second time that day, slamming his hips against your ass one, two, three more times before stilling within you, filling you with his seed before he collapsed onto the kitchen floor and bringing you with him.

 

How he managed to make sure you didn't slam any boney body parts into the hard tile floor you'll never know, but when he cradled you to his chest the way he did, you felt home. The two of you lay there in fucked-out bliss, trying to catch your respective breaths.

 

When your racing heart finally calmed down, you raised your head to stare at him, that dopey grin still plastered on your beautiful face, and all he could do was smile. 

 

But of course, something had to ruin the moment... The oven timer went off, startling you as you shook off the wobbliness and stood up. "Oh my god..." You mumbled, facepalming yourself.

 

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked, standing up and pulling his boxer briefs back on.

 

"I set a timer for nothing," you mock-cried, pointing at the tray of raw cookies that you never put in the oven. Bucky laughed so hard he nearly cried before pulling you into his arms.

 

"Oh sweetheart, there's plenty of time for cookies. But for now, I'm not done with you." He threw your naked body over his shoulder caveman style and marched off to his bedroom, leaving a pile of clothes on the kitchen floor.


End file.
